1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to golf balls, and more particularly to golf balls having multi-layer cores comprising a thermoset rubber center, a thermoplastic intermediate core layer, and a thermoset rubber outer core layer. In one preferred embodiment, at least one of the center, intermediate core layer, and outer core layer comprises a polyalkenamer rubber composition.
2. Brief Review of the Related Art
Golf balls having multi-layer cores are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,852,044 discloses golf balls having multi-layered cores having a relatively soft, low compression inner core surrounded by a relatively rigid outer core. U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,531 discloses a solid golf ball comprising a solid core having a three-layered structure composed of an inner layer, an intermediate layer, and an outer layer, and a cover for coating the solid core. U.S. Pat. No. 7,652,086 also discloses multi-layer core golf balls. Other examples of multi-layer cores can be found, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,743,816, 6,071,201, 6,336,872, 6,379,269, 6,394,912, 6,406,383, 6,431,998, 6,569,036, 6,605,009, 6,626,770, 6,815,521, 6,855,074, 6,913,548, 6,981,926, 6,988,962, 7,074,137, 7,153,467 and 7,255,656.
Multi-piece golf balls having multi-layered cores and multi-layered covers may be made. The multi-layered cover includes inner and outer cover layers. The inner cover may be made of an olefin-based ionomer resin that imparts some hardness to the ball. These ionomer acid copolymers contain inter-chain ionic bonding and are generally made of an α-olefin such as ethylene and a vinyl comonomer having an acid group such as methacrylic, acrylic acid, or maleic acid. Metal ions such as sodium, lithium, zinc, and magnesium are used to neutralize the acid groups in the copolymer. In recent years, there has been interest in using thermoplastic and thermosetting polyurethanes, polyureas, and hybrid compositions for the outer cover. The golf ball industry is looking to develop multi-piece balls having high resiliency as well as a soft feel. Balls having a high resiliency tend to reach a high velocity when struck by a golf club. As a result, the ball tends to travel a greater distance which is particularly important for driver shots off the tee. Meanwhile, the soft feel of the ball provides the player with a more enjoyable sensation when he/she strikes the ball with the club. The player senses a more natural feeling and control over the ball as the club face makes impact with the ball.
Kim et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,528,196 and U.S. Patent Application Publication US 2009/0191981 disclose a golf ball comprising a core, cover layer, and optionally one or more inner cover layers, wherein at least one portion of the ball comprises a blend of a polyalkenamer and polyamide. The polyalkenamer/polyamide composition contains about 2 to about 90 weight % of a polyalkenamer polymer and about 10 to about 98 weight % of a polyamide. The '196 patent and '981 Published Application further disclose that the polyalkenamer/polyamide composition may be blended with other polymers including polybutadiene, polyisoprene, polychloroprene, polybutylene, and styrene-butadiene rubber prior to molding. However, neither the '196 patent nor '981 Published Application discloses a multi-layered core having a thermoset rubber center, a thermoplastic intermediate core layer, and a thermoset rubber outer core layer, wherein at least one of the core layers is made of a polyalkenamer rubber composition.
In Voorheis et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,767,940, a golf ball having a core, an intermediate layer, and a cover is disclosed. The core is formed from a composition containing an elastomeric polymer, free-radical initiator, and at least one stable free-radical. The stable free-radical increases the scorch time (time between start of reaction and onset of cross-linking) of the elastomeric polymer. The '940 patent discloses numerous materials that can be used to form the intermediate layer, which is distinguishable from the core, including natural rubbers; balata; gutta-percha; cis-polybutadienes; trans-polybutadienes; synthetic polyisoprenes; polyoctenamers; polypropylene resins; ionomer resins; polyamides; polyesters; urethanes; polyureas; chlorinated polyethylenes; polysulfide rubbers; and fluorocarbons.
In Sullivan et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,783,468, 7041,009, 7,044,864, 7,118,495, and 7,125,345, a golf ball having a low compression and high coefficient of restitution (COR) layer supported and reinforced by a low deformation layer is disclosed. The preferred polymeric composition for the high COR layer is a base rubber compound, a co-reaction agent, a halogenated organosulfur compound, and a co-crosslinking or initiator agent. The low deformation layer may be made of rigid plastics or polymers reinforced with high strength organic or inorganic fillers or fibers. In one embodiment, the golf ball comprises an innermost core, an outer core, and a cover. The inner core comprises a low deformation material and the outer core comprises a rubber composition. The patents disclose that natural rubbers, including cis-polyisoprene, trans-polyisoprene or balata, synthetic rubbers including 1,2-polybutadiene, cis-polybutadiene, trans-polybutadiene, polychloroprene, poly(norbornene), polyoctenamer and polypentenamer may be used for the outer core. However, there is no disclosure of forming a dual core, wherein the inner core has a positive hardness gradient and the outer core layer has a zero; negative; or positive hardness gradient, and the inner core and/or outer core is made of a polyalkenamer rubber composition.
In addition, Llort, U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,141 describes a balata-covered golf ball, where up to 40% of the balata used to form the cover has been replaced with polyoctenylene rubber. The golf ball contains a core and a cover wherein the cover is formed from a composition comprising about 97 to about 60 parts balata and about 3 to about 40 parts by weight polyoctenylene rubber based on 100 parts by weight polymer in the composition. The '141 patent discloses that using more than about 40 parts by weight of polyoctenylene produces deleterious effects.
The present invention provides a novel multi-layer core golf ball construction wherein the core comprises a thermoset rubber center, a thermoplastic intermediate core layer, and a thermoset rubber outer core layer. In a particularly preferred embodiment, at least one of the center, intermediate core layer, and outer core layer comprises a polyalkenamer rubber composition.